Talk:Sunspears in Cantha
I do not know if this is a bug that's been fixed or something but I have completed both Sunspears in Kryta and Cantha. Necromantic Biscuit 13:31, 3 December 2006 (CST) It hasn't yet been fixed, if it is a bug. I just got the quest while getting Zenmai. --12.23.93.253 22:56, 31 December 2006 (CST) Difficulty What is with everyone saying this is so much harder than Sunspears in Kryta? It's really not. You can be absolutely horrible and having 7 level 20 henchmen will wipe the floor with the enemies. Unless you're somehow really stupid at picking/using henchmen. Even then... Point is, I think the note under both quests should be changed. Capcom 02:27, 31 December 2006 (CST) Agree completely here. 7 level 20 Henchies made this quest a walk in the park; failed a few tines with 5 lvl 10 henchies in LA. 72.24.49.198 03:21, 18 February 2007 (CST) Can someone test? I tried this quest a few days ago and experienced something I think is worth noting here. I was a monk. Soon after I entered Kaineng, the "monster infested" version, 2 of the 4 rifts got capped without me doing anything. As I killed the first mob and stepped towards the rifts to see what was going on, I saw Xua Fang, the dye trader, fighting with a Grasp of Insanity. I think she was using Aura of Restoration and Flare. I healed her immediately and she survived. I spoke to her and she said "For honor!" in her speech bubble. I went in further to find a numerous amount of corpses. I pressed left ALT and was shocked to find that those were corpses of NPCs that you regularly see in Kaineng. The traders (except Xua), the quest-givers.. all dead. I assume those NPCs succeeded in capping the rifts before their deaths. I was so awed by the situation I forgot to take a screenshot. I was even stupid enough to accept the reward. Now I am heavily regretting that. To make it worse, this was my last PvE character that didn't have access to Elona. All my other PvE characters completed this quest shortly after the release of NF, and experienced nothing like the above. Perhaps a recent update changed this? Can anyone do this quest and confirm this was not a bug? Because if not a bug, this has to be one the most dramatic PvE scenarios throughout this game ;)--Izoh 06:43, 6 January 2007 (CST) :I've only done this since after the December 20th update, but both it and Sunspears in Kryta did indeed have the normal NPCs there and they could indeed destroy the Chaos Rifts. Oh, also, 3 of the NPCs were listed in the party menu as allies. (I believe Imperial Guardsman Linro and Guardsman Chienpo both were.) Capcom 06:55, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::Wow, thank you for the quick reply!--Izoh 07:15, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::I actually had 3 of 4 Rifts destroyed before the fighting even started. It made the whole quest almost laughable. I suspect this will be fixed soon as it surely is not an intentional design. Entropy 23:59, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::It's interesting to see the Dye traders having a life outside their work... shame it's so hard to document what professions they are and the skills they use, most of them die before I can make it over there. I know Xua Feng also used Fireball, and perhaps Fire Storm, but I'm not sure. The same is also true for Lion's Arch and Kamadan (during the Zaishen introductory quest). --Valentein 14:06, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode What shows up when you go into this under hard mode? if you clear it, does it count toward vanquisher or is it just something like a dungeon?--Idiot 17:07, 3 June 2007 (CDT)